


Dean Venture the Mind Cuck

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Goth - Freeform, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, big tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: While studying for college, Dean Venture is visited by Triana Orpheus - in his mind. Using her growing magical gifts, Triana pays Dean a visit in his mind and uses his mental energy to get herself off; just not in the way he would like.A/N: Inspired by this picture by Shadman: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/TheRealShadman/382976/Triana-Orpheus





	Dean Venture the Mind Cuck

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and settings below do not belong to the author and are the property of their respective owners. The author is not affiliated with the aforementioned copyright holders. Any original characters, settings, and plot are property of the author. If it is illegal for you to view this material in your country, please do not read further. All characters featured are of at least 18 years of age. Enjoy!

"D....De....Dean....Dean! Ah ha, there we go, connection made. Hey there, Deano, whatcha up to? Oh! I'm sorry, did I scare you? Aww, I'm sorry, it's okay. I didn't mean to, but it's not like your mind has a door I can knock on to announce I'm coming in.

 

            "Or does it? I'm not sure, actually, I'm not that far along in my magic training. Still, for the time being, I don't think you mind too much if I pop into your head every now and then, do you? No, of course not. Good. So what's on the agenda for tonight? Studying? Blech, boooring. I got a better idea. Oh shush, Dean, you'll enjoy it. Mmm haha!

 

            "That's it, let your mind unfocus from the physical, and zero in on my voice. Your world should be simplifying, your vision narrowing as your other senses forget the physical and focus on the mental. Don't be alarmed by the vast nothingness around you, it just makes it easier for us to talk. Just keep thinking about me, and I'll be there any minute, cutie. Are you seeing me now? What, still blurry? Oh, Dean, I'm offended! The only reason my image should be blurry is if you don't remember what I look like. I would think I've been in enough of your wet dreams that you remember what I look like, don't you? Oh...no, are you trying to _not_ think about me? I'd be hurt, if your feeble attempts weren't so cute!

 

            "Here, I'll help you along. Think about my short bob of dark, dark, purple hair. So dark it's almost black, but that violent hue is brought out by the shine on my silky strands. Think about my eyes. Dark irises contrasted against white, gazing out from behind my half closed, eye-shadowed, lids. I got a few new piercings, you know? Just above my left eyebrow. Two rings. Yea, I was looking at the one I had in my right, thin, brow, and though I could do with some symmetry. Then once I had one in the left, I thought the asymmetry looked better, so I got another one. Ha! Just can't make up my mind, can I?

 

            "Now where were we? Ah yes, my nose. My cute, button nose, with that stud I know you like. Tip upturned a bit. I used to hate my nose, though it was almost pig like, but you always liked it, didn't you? That's right...

 

            "Next are my lips. Mmm, my lips. Can you just imagine my tongue sliding out between those plump purple tiers, moving left and right and getting them wet and shiny? That's right, I still use purple lipstick. I find it contrasts the best with my milky white skin, don't you? You remember the ring I have in the middle of my bottom lip, right? The one you think about when you think about kissing me, wondering if it would hurt or if it would feel amazing. Here's a hint: it would feel amazing.

 

            "Of course, if we were making out, you wouldn't be thinking about my lip ring. You'd be thinking about my huge tits mashed against your chest. That's right, **tits**. You have to become less squeamish when I saw lewd things, Dean. They're not breasts; breasts are what babies suckle from. They're tits; tits are what men suck on They also squeeze, massage, and stick their cock in between them, and fuck my deep cleavage.

 

            "Oh! You're getting really flustered now. Your mind is going a mile a minute, I might lose you. Okay, focus back up on me, alright? Listen to my voice, Dean. Do you hear it? My sultry, smoky, voice. I know how much you like it. I know you once jerked off into one of your dirty socks just _listening_ to my voice on some vlog I put up years ago. Aww, don't be embarrassed, you know I've seen it all, already, in this head of yours. And I told you, I don't mind your pervy fantasies. I'm flattered, actually! Oh, wait, I think I'm coming in clearer now. Good, there you are.

           

            "Now where were we? Ah right, my tits. They've gotten bigger, you know? Amazing right, every time we talk they get a little bigger. I haven't had time to go shopping, so I still have to wear my old clothes. Feels like my shirt is going to rip apart being stretched across my girls all day. Don't believe me? Here, look. See how much I have to strain to pull my shirt down? You can almost hear the seams popping, can't you? Mmm, they do look good, though, don't they? Shirt half way down, exposing the creamy tops. Tits all snuggled together, creating this warm, inviting cleavage. Mmmm, what I wouldn't give to have a cock in between these puppies right about now...

 

            "Uh oh, I know that thought. You think I mean yours? Oh, Dean, we've been over this. Sure, I'm sexually active now. I mean, really active. Men, women, it doesn't matter. It just feels so good, you know?

Oh, well, I guess you wouldn't know. Look, it'll happen for you, eventually, I promise. Just, not with me. Never with me.

 

            "Aww, don't feel sad. It's not because I think you're not cute. You're adorable! It's just...well you know. You being one of the few guys I haven't fucked makes you special, you know? It's like Schrodinger's Cat, or I guess cock in this case, haha. You might be the best sex of my life, or the worst. So long as we don't have sex, it'll never be one or the other. That makes it special, don't you think? Mmm, thinking about all those cocks that have been inside me, it's getting me all hot, you know? Hey, think you can do me a favor?

 

            "I want you to imagine a man to fuck me. Can you do that? A nice stud to give it to your childhood crush. It's your mind, I can't bring in anything but myself, so you have to do it. Oh...oh! I think I see him coming in now. I wonder who it'll be...Wait, is that...oh my god! Hank?! Dean, did you just imagine Hank into your mind to come fuck me? Hahaha! Oh Dean, that's going to be a memorable day for your therapist when you tell her. You didn't even consider imagining yourself for this favor!

 

            "What? No no no! Don't fade him out. Bring him back. Theeere we go. Mmm, I forgot how cute he was. Maybe I should give him a ring next time I'm in New York? Three of us could get together, you could treat us to a dinner and a show, and then afterwards I'll take Hank back to your place and we'll fuck all night. You can listen in if you want. I don't mind. You could sit outside the door, beating your meat the sounds of us together. My moaning, his grunting, our shared collection of dirty words being yelled out, the sound of your toys and shit being knocked off the shelves from the furious fucking!

 

            "Girlfriend? I don't care if he has a girlfriend! Hell, if she's cute enough, she can join in, hehe. Wouldn't that be nice? A Hank sandwich with his girlfriend and the girl his brother wishes he could have. Ha! Oh, oh I'm sorry, Dean, don't get upset. I know I shouldn't laugh. But...it's a little funny. Heh.

 

            "Alright, enough gabbin, let's get stabbin'! Bring that studmuffin over here. Damn, Dean! Is he really that hung, or is this just your insecurities packing him with a few extra inches? Doesn't matter, works out for me, regardless. Alright, bring him on over. Mmm. Is he really this ripped? I mean, I know you're not, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was. Sure he was as much a dork as you growing up, but he was also more adventurous and daring. I bet he turned into a real stud, huh?

 

            "Won't need my panties anymore, now will I? Hold these, would ya? Here, I'll shove 'em down your pants for safe keeping, hehe. Whoa there, Mr. Hair Trigger, calm down. There's a lot to see, so don't get overly excited. Now, hm...Yea, can't really bring in furniture yet. Your mind isn't trained enough to handle that many tasks at once. No matter, I'll just use you! Now, stand still.

 

            "Whoops! Almost forgot! Ahh, that's better. That damn top was so constricting, y'know? Now my girls can breathe! Yea! Ha, I see you struggling, trying to maintain eye contact because that's the polite thing to do, right? Well tough shit, I want you to oggle my tits! Look, look how heavy they are. My wrists would get sore holding them up like this for too long. See how they bounce when I let 'em drop? Right back to perfectly perky after a few good seconds. Would you like to...? Oh, no no. Way too much arousal just surged through you right then. I can't have you bustin' a nut yet, so this will have to remain hands-free. Well, for you, anyway.

 

            "Okay, stand still, and let me hold onto your shoulders. Not so bad, is it? Us being this close. Nose to nose, eyes staring into each other. You know, Dean, you really do have pretty eyes. And even when your lips are trembling like that, I kinda want to- Oh! Haha, sorry about that. Looks like Hank's tired of waiting. Stand strong, okay? I got a feeling he's going to get pretty rough and I don't want you falling down.

 

            "Ah...ah...oh god...yesss, oh he feels so good inside of me. Thank you, Dean. Thank you for having your brother fuck me. Ooooh god it's sooo good. Yes! Yes! Oh keep fucking me, just like that! Dean, it feels so good! Look how hard he's fucking me. How he's making my tits bounce. Spank me! Oh yes! Harder! Harder! Beat my ass raw in front of your brother! Oooh! Oh fuck, oh fuck. Oh fuuuuck. Dean, just imagine how good it would feel for him, too. My tight, warm, pussy squeezing around him. My pale ass getting all red under his strong strikes, cheeks jiggling with every slap! My voice begging him for more and more, bringing me to pleasures only he can help me find! Faster! Faster! Oh shit, oh shit, here I come, oh shiiiit YES!

 

            "Hah...hah...ho boy, good job Dean. You made him well. Hah...hah...Oh, well don't get too excited. That doesn't mean I want to fuck you now. I think this situation works, don't you?

 

            "Hey, look, about before, when I said you'd find someone to fuck you? I lied. I mean maybe you could, but I don't want you to. Virgin cum, that stuff is very potent in magic, and you're going to be my little nuclear reactor, okay? It'll be great, I swear. I mean, sure, I'll still be getting fucked on a daily basis, and you won't be, but it'll be great, honest. I'll let you bathe me, massage my feet. I'll even use that cute face of yours to get off. Just shove your head right up against my cunt and keep you there until you pass out, haha. Of course, there might be some cum in there from a previous lay that you'll be cleaning out, too. I'm sure you don't mind, though, right? So long as your lips get to touch my cunt, you won't care who fucked it!

 

            "And hey, if you're good, maybe I'll even get some of that cum straight from the tap. Just suck it right out, let it spray all over my tits...Whoa! Did you just cum in your pants at the mere thought of that? Oh you are a gold mine, Dean!  But remember, only if you're good. That means finding me a good stud to fuck me, even if it's your brother. Oh, and Brock. Definitely get Brock to rail me. Oh, and that busty villain that hangs out with the butterfly guy, Dr. whatever. Mmm, I'd bet you'd love to see our tits pressed together, wouldn't you?

You can watch, if you want. And if you behave yourself, I might even let you jerk it while I get banged. Doesn't that sound fun?

 

            "Mmm, of course it does. Alright, I have to go now. Kim is coming over. You remember Kim, right? She promised she was bringing a stud over. We're going to use him, abuse him, and lose him. Just ride his face and cock all night. And don't jerk off too much. When I come to visit, I want you nice and potent so I can collect gallons of your virgin cum. Okay? Great!

 

                "Anyway, I'll talk to you tomorrow, sweetie! Good night!"


End file.
